


Quella sera, nel bosco

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: E' una silly fiction, scritta solo per ridere, sappiamo che Riley non c'è nella terza stagione ma ci siamo prese una licenza comica. Buffy passa una serata nel bosco per sfuggire a Riley, non immagina chi troverà lì…Autori: Troi on the Hellmouth & Marty
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers





	Quella sera, nel bosco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia è stata scritta senza scopo di lucro, i caratteri descritti appartengono a Joss, alla Mutant Enemy (all’omino del Grrr Argh) ecc. ma la storia è la nostra se la volete nel vostro sito chiedete.  
> Genere: Silly–fiction, comico   
> Rating: PG–15  
> Note: l’abbiamo scritta solo per ridere, sappiamo che Riley non c’è nella terza stagione ma ci siamo prese una licenza comica. Non abbiamo nulla contro di lui e neanche contro l’Iowa e le fattorie.  
> Feedback sempre graditi.

Erano passati parecchi mesi da quando Angel era finito nella dimensione demoniaca e Buffy ci pensava ancora. Come avrebbe potuto non farlo, non c’era stato nessun altro come lui nella sua vita. Anche se di recente Buffy aveva conosciuto un ragazzo, un militare a sua insaputa, di nome Riley Finn che veniva dall’Iowa.  
Il ragazzo in questione era molto carino a detta di tutti e si dimostrava carino anche nei confronti della ragazza, quest’ultima però pensava sempre ad Angel (N.d.T. e alla loro favolosa notte d’amore) e non ne voleva sapere di Riley (cioè non gliela voleva dare) anche perché il ragazzo le parlava sempre di mucche e di fattorie e lei avrebbe preferito guardare la Fletcher in tv piuttosto che starlo a sentire (e dargliela).

Una sera, mentre Xander era fumato di canna e Buffy invece si stava annoiando e temeva che Riley sarebbe venuto a cercarla, decise, tanto per cambiare, di andare a caccia di vampiri visto che era la Cacciatrice.  
Invece di andare al solito cimitero, pensò di dirigersi nel bosco.

Arrivata al bosco, non trovò nulla di insolito - a parte un paio di coppiette che stavano imboscate lì e che la scambiarono per una guardona maniaca - continuando a percorrere il bosco Buffy venne anche avvicinata da un tizio su un auto che invece l’aveva scambiata per una passeggiatrice, si liberò velocemente del tizio gettandolo da una scarpata vicina.

Continuando il suo percorso udì un rumore ferale, non gli diede molta importanza, pensando che si trattasse di due che facevano cose…   
Ma in breve il rumore si fece più intenso e si avvicinava; Buffy iniziò a temere che si trattasse di un altro automobilista maniaco e la cosa si sarebbe rivelata molto imbarazzante, perché un solo maniaco morto in una scarpata si può accettare ma due sono troppi in una sola sera.   
La sua paura però si trasformò presto in terrore quando pensò che potesse trattarsi di Riley che l’aveva seguita fin lì per parlargli di mucche o delle sue sorelle innocenti contadine (che non erano poi così innocenti, ma glielo facevano credere per lasciarlo contento).  
Allora la ragazza iniziò a correre come in Scream, a seguirla però non era l’assassino mascherato, o senza volto che dir si voglia, bensì, come scoprì presto lei, qualcun’altro.  
Infatti il tizio la raggiunse, perché lei inciampò come in Scream, e Buffy vide che si trattava di Angel. Era tutto nudo (non che la cosa le dispiacesse) e allo stato brado, era selvaggio e ringhiava (Grrr, Arrrgh). 

Proprio in quel momento arrivò il nostro amico boyscout, cioè Riley, che come aveva previsto Buffy, l’aveva cercata, ma aveva trovato solo Xander, che fumato com’era aveva le capacità cognitive di una zanzara, non che non fosse così anche normalmente.   
Nonostante lo stato di Xander, il boyscout era riuscito a farsi dire dove era andata Buffy, in cambio di un paio di birre Two-Borg (un piacere tutto da assimilare). 

Così adesso Riley era lì e, come raramente capita, Buffy si trovò nel panico e cercò di trovare una via di fuga, ma il ragazzo non si arrese e cominciò a raccontare urlando una delle sue storie d’infanzia su come lui e il suo amico Bobby Bob erano riusciti a pescare un baccalà di tre metri in un pescoso fiume dell’Iowa (cosa ci facesse un baccalà di tre metri in un pescoso fiume dell’Iowa non ci è dato saperlo). 

Buffy non sapeva più cosa fare, era in trappola ormai e di lì a poco avrebbe perso le sue capacità cognitive, poi sarebbe arrivato Xander ad offrirgli una canna e la cosa si sarebbe trasformata in un rave party o meglio in un’orgia (simile a quelle a cui partecipava Faith) e anche tutte le coppiette avrebbero partecipato e tutti sarebbero stati poi arrestati per atti osceni in luogo pubblico. Così avrebbero assunto lo studio legale “Cage, Fish & associates” che al processo li avrebbe difesi sostenendo che era stato tutto un Mu, cioè come l’opinione di una mucca che non conta niente, quindi non avrebbero dovuto arrestarli e il giudice, che per l’occasione era la Whipper, li avrebbe condannati a guardare ogni giorno la soap “Passioni” insieme a Spike e sopportare pure i suoi commenti.

Per fortuna Angel era ancora lì e si liberò di Riley in quattro mosse (Buffy era toppo sconvolta dai suoi racconti per farlo). La prima fu quella della Fenice (vista in Tekken), la seconda quella del candelabro a sette braccia (brevettata da Willow), la terza quella dei candelieri dorati che uccidono e per finire gli mollò un classico calcio in culo. Dopodiché gli rubò i vestiti, che non erano un granché ma si dovette accontentare di quello che passava il convento o in quel caso la fattoria. Riley fuggì nudo nel bosco attirando con il suo fisico palestrato una flotta di spasimanti che lo inseguirono fino a Los Angeles.   
Buffy era molto grata che Angel avesse cacciato Riley e sperava che le spasimanti lo raggiungessero, così in futuro il ragazzo avrebbe avuto storie più interessanti da raccontare.

Nel frattempo Angel si era vestito, Buffy ne fu un po’ dispiaciuta ma andò ad abbracciarlo.   
Si accorse che non era più selvaggio e nonostante questo c’era qualcosa che selvaggiamente si dibatteva nei suoi pantaloni, lei pensò che poteva facilmente maneggiare la cosa.  
Così i due si trovarono un posticino tranquillo e il resto non ci è dato saperlo anche se possiamo facilmente immaginarlo…

Adesso in molti si chiederanno dell’anima di Angel, vi basti sapere che per quella volta ci mise una buona parola il fantasma della Calendar.

E ricordate: chi se la fa, l’aspetti!!


End file.
